Damaged
by Susie G
Summary: A angry agent with a sinister vendetta will affect four agents lives forever, forcing them to endure a humiliating, sexual act while barricaded in Hotch's office; meanwhile bombs are exploding sending the BAU into lockdown with no one able to leave the building. Will the agents make it out alive or will they want to?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone I haven't wrote for awhile, I have finally found that drive to tell this story. It's one I've wanted to tell for awhile. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Rossi stood atop the catwalk, waiting outside his office. His eyes were fixated on the glass doors of the bull pen. He was waiting for Agent Vincent Edgewood to walk into the bull pen for an impending meeting with Hotch, Morgan, JJ and Emily. The meeting concerned Rossi for more reasons than one.

Agent Edgewood is temperamental and worries more about himself and his position at Quantico than focusing on cases that need to be solved. Against everyone's good judgement Agent Edgewood recently had a promotion to Team Leader due to his political disposition. The meeting he set up today with "only part" of Hotch's team was supposedly to gain insight on how to be an effective leader; however his intention was questioned and this meeting was causing a great deal of suspicion among more than just Rossi.

Rossi also contemplated on the four team members Agent Edgewood wanted to meet with. Right now there was heated gossip about two blossoming romantic relationships. Rossi new it wasn't just gossip. The truth is Hotch and JJ were in the early stages of a new found romance as well has Emily and Morgan. At the office both couples put on a professional front but in an office full of profilers one couldn't help notice subtle cues the couples so diligently tried to hide. Rossi wondered if Edgewood's planned meeting with these particular four was a coincidence or intended with a hidden agenda.

Rossi leaned on the rails of the catwalk, he sighed and looked towards Hotch's office.

In Hotch's office, Hotch had pulled up three chairs across from his black leather couch. Two of those were for him and JJ to occupy and the other for Edgewood. JJ took a seat farthest from the door, making seductive eye contact with Hotch as he took a seat next to her. They both gave each other a slight smirk as they were reminded of the passionate night they shared less than twelve hours ago. Hotch could feel his heart begin to beat a little faster as JJ looked at him with an eager look in her eye. He couldn't let his mind wander though, especially before a meeting but he couldn't help but remember how JJ's hair felt as it swept across his body in heated passion.

JJ flipped her hair behind her shoulders while she got comfortable in her chair, she felt herself become flush with thoughts of Hotch and his strong hands firmly embracing her body.

Emily and Morgan took a seat on the couch, forcing themselves not to sit too close. Morgan looked towards Hotch's window thinking of the long restless night he shared with Emily in her apartment, tangled in blue satin bedsheets. He reminisced on her beauty and the softness of her ivory skin. Emily rested her right arm on the edge of the couch, looking out Hotch's office door into the bull pen; though her mind was not on the night she shared with Morgan.

Emily was feeling nervous and concerned, unconsciously she bit her lip.

Only a few feet away Hotch noticed Emily's visible tell he couldn't help but address, "What are you thinking?" He asked seriously, directing his question to Emily.

Hotch's question alone shifted everyone's focus to the present.

Emily sighed, "I just hope Edgewood doesn't feel as if there is any bad blood between us. I kind of stepped in on his spotlight when you gave me this job." Emily bit her lip again, she could feel Morgan looking at her with concern.

"There's something else bothering you, what is it?" Morgan asked, before Hotch had an opportunity to address Emily's response to his question.

"Why us four? I've been asking that question all morning. Why didn't he ask to speak to Rossi, he's more experienced than all of us? Reid's a genius you would at least think he would want to speak with him and Garcia's so tech savvy you think he would want to gain some insight from her."

"Maybe he's more comfortable with us since Rossi hasn't been back long. As for Reid he is hard to communicate with sometimes and we all know Garcia has locked herself in her lair, to do updates all day today." JJ offered as an answer.

"JJ may be right." Morgan agreed, trying to reassure Emily that she had nothing to worry about.

Hotch glanced out his office window to see if Edgewood was approaching and was glad to see he wasn't so he could address the situation. He looked back at the other members of his team and said, "You do make a point JJ, he may be more comfortable with us." Hotch wasn't convinced as he said that aloud and the silence in the room told him no one was. Emily was the only one to openly address the odd behavior from Agent Edgewood. Hotch looked to Emily, "Regardless of the circumstances and why Edgewood requested to meet with us, Prentiss you showed me you were more qualified in the two minutes I spoke with you, after you had waited in my office all evening, than the numerous pages of an application and resume Edgewood handed me. His methods were ineffective and he was unable to effectively analyze probable cases."

"Thank you." Emily said humbly, still biting her lip.

JJ chimed in, "It's a surprise to me that he even got a position as a team leader. It's only been four years since he applied to join our team, I can't believe he's been appointed as a team leader."

"That's politics for you." Morgan stated.

Hotch added, "However he may not be suited for the job it is our responsibility to advise him the best we can. We are all here for the same purpose and the fact that he sought us out was very uncharacteristic of his behavior but it could be seen as growth." Against his better judgement Hotch was trying to be hopeful, but his gut told him differently.

"We will see." Morgan stated.

"Here he comes." Emily said when she glanced back out into the bull pen.

Edgewood had a menacing smirk as he ascended the catwalk, which didn't go unnoticed by the agents analyzing his approach.

Edgewood stepped inside Hotch's office the same time Hotch stood up to greet him. Hotch stuck out his hand, "Agent Edgewood."

Edgewood grasped Hotch's hand firmly, "Agent Hotchner, thanks for meeting with me…" He looked at the other agents in the room, "all of you."

The agents nodded.

Hotch opened his hand toward the empty chair, "Please, have a seat."

Edgewood was standing in the doorway, he pushed Hotch's office door closed, twisted the lock, turned back around and said, "I don't think so. This is my show, you Agent Hotchner will be the one sitting down." His voice was calm but firm.

All four Agents were now standing with their hands resting on their holsters. Edgewood had not yet drawn his gun.

"Here's how this is going to work, you all are going to un-holster your weapons and give them to me." Edgewood said smiling.

"Not a chance in hell." Morgan said.

"You, Agent Morgan will change your mind when you hear my terms." Edgewood folded his hands in front of his chest and walked over to Hotch's window, looking into the bull pen and closed the blinds.

Meanwhile outside of Hotch's office Rossi grew concerned when he saw Hotch's blinds close. Rossi stepped into the bull pen at Reid's desk. Reid was also staring at Hotch's office.

Rossi bumped Reid's shoulder gently, "Hey pretty boy, let me borrow your phone."

"You noticed it too." Reid stated. He had also observed Hotch's office blinds close.

"Yeah I noticed it." Rossi dialed Hotch's extension. "Let's find out what's going on." Rossi waited as Hotch's phone began to ring.

Inside Hotch's office the phone started to ring. No one moved uncertain of what Edgewood had planned.

Edgewood pulled something out of his pocket that looked like a remote. "Answer the phone, we wouldn't want anyone getting any ideas that something might be wrong. If you make the first inclination that something is wrong all I have to do is press one of these pretty little buttons and someone will get hurt. I have six bombs located in very distinct places. Three of those are planted under the desks of your other team members."

Hotch moved towards his desk, by his phone.

JJ, Emily and Morgan were standing in an initial shock, to know their teammates were in danger. They wondered what Edgewood had in store.

"Put the phone on speaker." Edgewood demanded.

Hotch hit the speaker button, "Agent Hotchner", he answered.

"This is Dave, is everything okay?"

Hotch look sternly at Edgewood, "Everything is fine. Edgewood wanted some privacy." Hotch answered knowing Rossi was referring to the blinds. Hotch was concerned that Rossi was going to say something he didn't want Edgewood to hear so he casually tried to end the conversation, "We should only be about an hour, would you mind making sure no one interrupts the meeting?" Hotch tried to emphasize the last few words of the sentence.

"Sure thing." Rossi said.

Hotch could tell by Rossi's tone that he didn't believe him and he was glad he didn't.

"Thank you." Hotch disconnected the call.

Emily looked at Edgewood, "Why are you doing this?"

"Shame and humiliation." Edgewood stated, "You all are going to pay for the shame and humiliation I've had to suffer."

JJ looked worriedly at Hotch.

Hotch stepped back towards JJ who was standing to close for his comfort near Edgewood.

Morgan pulled his gun, "What is going to keep me from shooting you?"

Edgewood unbuttons his shirt to reveal a set of pads and cords running across his chest that are connected to a small black monitor, "I have an accomplice. If he notices that there is a jump or drop in my vitals all bombs will blow." Edgewood buttons his shirt. "Now give me your weapons."

All the agents were hesitant but once Hotch made the first move to hand over his gun they all did. They couldn't risk the lives of the other members of their team.

Edgewood straightened his jacket, "Since things are about to get intimate I'm going to call you by your first names." He pointed to JJ, "JJ go stand behind Aaron's desk."

JJ didn't go right away and looked at Hotch with her wide blue eyes beckoning to him. Hotch stepped in front of her protectively, "Whatever you are doing leave her out of it." Hotch demanded.

"If you want the other members of your team to live, she will do what I say. All of you will." Edgewood pointed to Hotch's desk, "Now JJ go stand behind Aaron's desk. Derek you can join her. Aaron and Emily you may take a seat on the couch."

Morgan joined JJ behind Hotch's desk, he tried to give her a re-assuring glance.

Hotch took a seat close to Emily, trying to be protective.

Edgewood smiled and looked at the two agents behind Hotch's desk. "Now remove your clothes."

"What?" Emily jumped up.

Hotch jumped up too, he looked into the frightened eyes of JJ.

Morgan stepped in front of JJ, "No."

"Oh, okay so we have resistance." Edgewood stated. He hit a button on the remote. A loud boom could be heard accompanied by a small tremor.

Morgan hovered over JJ as they crouched to the ground.

Pictures and plaques rattled on Hotch's shelf. A few fell hitting Morgan in the back.

Hotch pulled Emily away from the lamp that nearly hit her in the head. Emily fell into Hotch's protective embrace.

"No!" JJ said, thinking of her team members.

Hotch and Morgan went after Edgewood, when stillness once again fell over the office. Edgewood immediately hit another button, sending off another boom that was also followed by a small tremor.

All the agents in Hotch's office were frozen, they thought the members of their team were now dead. They could hear the commotion outside of Hotch's office.

Emily could feel the tears welling in her eyes, "You didn't?"

"I'm going to kill you Edgewood!" Morgan threatened.

"If you're worried I killed your teammates I didn't. I only destroyed a few vehicles in the parking garage, but the building is now locked down, because my accomplice is down stairs with an additional seventh bomb strapped to his chest, threatening to have it go off if anyone attempts to leave the building. There are five bombs left and if you do not do what I say, people will die."

JJ could feel herself beginning to cry as she tried desperately to hold it in. She wanted to be strong for Hotch and her team, but it was all falling apart so rapidly.

Edgewood spoke harshly, "Derek go back behind Aaron's desk. Aaron and Emily please take your seats on the couch."

Hotch and Emily sat close.

Morgan walked back over next to JJ.

Edgewood straightened his jacket, "Let's try this again. Morgan and JJ please remove your clothes."

Morgan was standing close enough to feel JJ trembling. He looked at her and smiled, "It's okay." He whispered.

JJ took a deep breath drawing some strength from Morgan. _It will be like bathing suit,_ she told herself.

Both agents removed all of their clothes but their underwear. Morgan looked at JJ trying to make her not feel so uncomfortable, he grabbed her hand.

Hotch wanted to be the one standing next to JJ. He felt his face flush with anger and he pictured strangling Edgewood with his bare hands for making Morgan and JJ suffer but especially JJ.

Emily didn't like to see Morgan being put in such a vulnerable position. She also found herself being a little jealous that he was holding JJ's hand despite forcibly being put in the position, but she reasoned with herself and new it was because he was just trying to be comforting. That was one of the things she like about him, how protective and comforting he was.

Morgan and JJ just stood there.

Commotion could be heard outside of Hotch's office but no one was calling him or knocking on his door. Rossi seemed to be following Hotch's instruction of no interruptions. Hotch presumed Rossi had deduced there was a threatening situation, considering no one came out of Hotch's office when the bombs went off.

"What now?" Morgan asked.

Edgewood paced a moment, "There was a case a few years ago when an un-sub made people strip and have sex with one another. I believed this occurred in a bank."

JJ pulled her hand away from Morgan and crossed her arms in front of her body. She visibly shook her head, remembering the case well, _he can't do this,_ she thought to herself.

"JJ and Derek both of you will need to finish taking off your clothes and have sex." Edgewood stated non-shalantly.

JJ gasped. "No", she whispered.

Morgan's muscles tensed, "Isn't this enough?" He asked. He couldn't look at Emily, feeling a shame mask over him.

Hotch and Emily stood up once more.

Edgewood looked at them, "Sit down, your turn will be coming soon."

Both agents took a seat as instructed but Hotch couldn't just let this happen and yet he didn't know how to stop it. He tried one more attempt to end this situation, "Edgewood you can stop this. You're in charge. We could make you a hero and pin it on your accomplice." Hotch tried to keep his voice calm.

Edgewood didn't respond to Hotch. He knew where to cut Hotch deep and headed towards an exposed JJ.

JJ hoped what Hotch was saying would help but instead her eyes widened as Edgewood came swiftly towards her. JJ backed into Morgan's naked chest and immediately felt his hands firmly grasp the upper part of her bare arms. Her feet came off the ground as Morgan swiveled her behind him, away from an oncoming Edgewood. JJ was momentarily relieved to be protected by Morgan and moved out of harm's way.

Edgewood pulled his gun out of his holster and pressed it onto Morgan's chest, "You'll undress and so will she. If you don't I'm going to blow this place sky high." Edgewood tried to remain calm, desperately trying not to spike his monitors. He sadistically wanted to watch his plan unfold, uninterrupted and would do anything to make it happen.

Hotch once again jumped off the couch and ran towards his desk when Edgewood moved towards JJ. He watched Morgan move JJ behind him in a matter of a second. Hotch could feel a jealous heat rush over his body when he ran into the side of the desk, stopping himself from jumping over when Edgewood shoved a gun into Morgan's chest. Hotch looked at JJ who was hiding behind Morgan and holding on to his arms, pressing her hands around his biceps. He could physically see her shaking as she peeked around Morgan's shoulder to look at Edgewood. She never even looked at Hotch who nearly catapulted himself over his desk to protect her. Hotch felt his heart sink.

Edgewood then turned the gun to Hotch, "I see I've found your soft spot. Now go sit down, this is going to happen whether you like it or not."

Hotch backed towards the couch slowly, watching JJ and Morgan's dynamic. JJ was no longer relying on him, but on Morgan. Morgan moved his hands behind him, placing them on JJ's waist, "It's okay." He turned to face her with a reassuring grin, replacing his hands firmly against her back, pressing her into him as he turned around.

Hotch felt the bile creep up his throat, it was only less than 12 hours ago he was entangled in JJ's arms and now he watched her in the arms of another man, not just any man but Morgan and she had forgone all eye contact with him. He briefly wondered if what they had would be gone forever.

Edgewood was already breaking them down mentally, toying with their emotions and they were just getting started.

* * *

 _Things are taking a turn for the worse, the day is just getting started. Will they make it out? I hope you enjoyed the beginning more to come! I'd love to know what you thought!_


	2. Chapter 2

_This was a hard one to write, so please bear with me. I tried to put myself in their situations and go through the emotions and what I would do. I hope you all enjoy! Happy Reading!_

 _All your reviews were greatly appreciated! It was very inspiring!_

* * *

JJ closed her eyes. She was standing so close to Morgan that she could feel his body heat radiating on to her skin. Her heart painfully palpitated at the thoughts of what was about to happen, _this isn't real, this can't happen._ JJ gasped quietly in thoughts of it feeling her chest tighten as her breathing quickened. She opened her eyes and found herself staring at the top of Morgan's chest. The bile began to creep up her throat, JJ swallowed stiffly forcing it back down, _don't get sick, not now._ She started to turn her heads towards Hotch, she was desperate to draw some strength from him but the motion was interrupted when she felt Morgan's hands press against her back, forcing her into him. That was it, JJ could no longer attempt to look at Hotch, the moment had passed and shame washed over her.

Morgan was in a torrent of mixed emotions. He had never stood in front of a woman who looked so repulsed to be intimate with him. His body tensed in a valiant effort to keep himself from touching her, but as the man he was compelled not to put JJ in the position to make the first move, if this horrible thing was to actually happen. Morgan saw JJ as part of his family, almost like a younger sister, he suddenly found himself feeling sick at the thoughts of violating JJ. That's what it was to Morgan a violation. _How am I going to do this?_ Briefly his thoughts traveled to Emily. He looked across the room towards her. As strong as a person Emily is, in that moment she looked so fragile, unassured and vulnerable with thoughts of knowing what was to come. Morgan was forced to look away he didn't want to see her like that, not when he couldn't do anything about it.

Morgan put his arms around JJ, he could feel the softness of her skin beneath his palms, turning his face flush with embarrassment. He couldn't look at her and pulled her more firmly into his chest, partially to avoid eye contact and to keep her covered for what he was going to do next. He ignored JJ's resistance feeling her body tense against him and slowly started to undo her bra.

JJ found the moment unbearable and gasped, "I can't, I can't." She said softly, crying, pulling away from Morgan.

Hotch was sitting on the couch restless. His heart ached when he heard JJ negate what was happening. "It's okay, JJ." Hotch told her from across the room.

Edgewood rolled his eyes and mocked Hotch, "Yeah its okay JJ." He paused then yelled, "Do it! Now!"

Morgan pulled her in close once again, with her hands pushing against his chest as a barrier between them. He whispered in her ear, "Close your eyes, picture someone else."

Hotch could barely watch, he looked at Emily. She would glance in Morgan's direction then look away and repeat the action over and over again.

Emily fought to control her breathing, it was becoming short and labored with the anticipation of what was happening and what was to come. She could feel herself losing control, unconsciously gripping the right arm of the couch, she was digging her fingers into the soft leather. _He can't make us do this,_ she thought.

Hotch rested his elbows on his knees, with his fingers interlaced as his right heel tapped the floor. He tried to contain himself from doing something that could only, inevitably, make the situation worse by killing a lot of innocent people.

Morgan un-did JJ's bra.

JJ could feel the support around her breasts loosen, in that moment she no longer resisted the closeness and pressed herself against Morgan. She didn't want him to see or anyone else. The tears traipsed down her face.

Edgewood smiled, "Now it's getting good."

JJ could feel Morgan's thumbs go inside the waistband of her panties, resting on the top curve of her bare bottom.

Morgan was having a hard time finding the strength to continue. The only thing that kept him going was thoughts of keeping bombs from exploding. As he felt the softness of JJ's skin he was trying to remind himself of how Emily's nude body felt against him, warm and soft. He pushed her panties down far enough until they slipped all the way to the floor by themselves.

JJ thought of Hotch who was sitting just feet away. _You have to be strong for him._ She took a deep breath and quickly pulled Morgan's boxers down.

Emily closed her eyes.

Hotch looked away.

Edgewood sneered, "Yes."

JJ pulled her hips away when she felt Morgan's member press against her. She kept her eyes closed like Morgan said, thinking of Hotch and trying to form in her mind that the man she was touching, the man she was close to was in fact Hotch.

Morgan looked over his shoulder, "Come on man, isn't this enough?"

The agents looked hopefully at Edgewood.

"Not even close. Now lay on the floor and proceed." His voice came firmly.

Hotch and Emily briefly looked at each other, almost in small relief that they were to be spared the view of watching the one they loved have sex with another for they would be obstructed by Hotch's desk. They both had figured Edgewood would make them come to the middle of the floor.

Edgewood walked over to the end of Hotch's desk so he could get a better view.

JJ wrapped her arms around Morgan's torso, in an effort to hide herself against him as they kneeled to the floor.

Once they were kneeling Morgan questioned how he was going to arouse himself to do the deed. His stomach tied in knots, he felt like he was raping JJ. The definition of rape was forcibly having sex against the will of the person. Isn't that what this was? His chest tightened, he didn't know how he was going to do this. The wall in front of him became blurry as his eyes glazed over with tears. "I'm sorry JJ."

"Me too." JJ said.

Morgan forced the vomit back down his esophagus. Getting sick would only prolong the situation and make the act even more repulsive to JJ.

"Laydown." Edgewood said, hitting Morgan in the center of his back with the barrel of his gun.

Morgan grunted feeling the pain throb, unbearably so, sucking the air out of his lungs before starting to ease off.

"Stop!" Emily yelled. "Leave them alone!" Emily stood to her feet.

Hotch stood after she did.

Edgewood walked over to Emily. He stopped inches from her face, holding his composure.

No one moved.

Emily didn't back away, she wasn't scared of a confrontation. For a moment, she felt she had an upper hand, there was a glimmer of hope that he would stop this insanity and then it happened.

Edgewood swiftly raised his hand and slammed the gun across Emily's cheekbone.

"Emily!" Morgan yelled, jumping to his feet.

"No!" JJ screamed. "We'll do it just leave her alone, please!"

Emily's vision blurred as she fell to the floor. Her hands flailed as she tried to catch herself.

"Emily." Hotch ran to her side, but didn't make it before she hit the floor.

Emily landed on her right shoulder and with her left hand grabbed her face radiating with pain and almost instantly she could feel it starting to swell as the blood oozed onto her fingers. Across the floor she could see Edgewood's feet and noticed her vision was doubled. She closed her eyes a moment and soon felt a strong set of hands grasp her shoulders, she opened her eyes, it was Hotch.

Hotch brushed the hair out of her face to look at her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Really." She tried to convince him, but really her jaw felt weird when she talked, her face was bleeding and she was having a hard time seeing.

Emily fumbled trying to get up, her eyes caught a glimpse of the couch and she placed one of her hands on the arm of the couch to help push herself up. She could feel one of Hotch's hands in the small of her back and one firmly cupping her elbow for support.

Hotch tenderly helped Emily to her feet, in a way that he would help any member of his team. He cared greatly for all of them. When Emily found her footing Hotch aided her in sitting back down. Once she was steady Hotch turned around, to address Edgewood. "You didn't have to do that."

"I had to teach her a lesson."

Hotch was fuming, "Next time you want to hurt someone, hurt me."

Edgewood laughed, "I hurt who I want to."

JJ was feeling more eager to get things over with. Emily was hurt, maybe if she hadn't of resisted so much, Emily wouldn't have said anything.

Morgan locked eyes with Emily.

Emily nodded and smiled sadly, "I'm fine." She knew it was going to happen, they all did, there was no prolonging the situation.

Morgan nodded back at her with apologizing eyes.

Hotch took a seat next to Emily, and ripped off a piece of the blanket that was on the back of his couch. Once he had a good piece he folded it up and gently pressed it against Emily's face.

"Thank you." Emily said.

Hotch nodded.

Edgewood huffed, "Okay, now that Emily's all taken care of, we can proceed…" He looked at JJ and Morgan, "…now."

This time JJ and Morgan looked at each other. There was no pretending, no trying to make it something it wasn't. Together the two agents went to the floor embracing one another.

The firm carpet felt rough against JJ's back. It reminded her of when she was young and use to get carpet burn playing around in the floor of her living room. She looked into Morgan's eyes as he loomed above her. They shared the same expression, it was one of duty to protect the ones they loved.

Morgan was drawn to JJ's blue orbs, suddenly he didn't feel alone. She was enduring this the same as he was.

Morgan looked to his left at the space under Hotch's desk, he grabbed himself and started thinking of Emily. It wasn't long before he was ready to do the deed.

JJ just waited while Morgan readied himself. She took deep breaths to remain calm. When Morgan was ready he slowly descended on top of her. JJ's body tensed when she felt the hard shaft trace down her lower abdomen and stop at the point of entry.

Morgan put his hands under JJ's back, he leaned in her ear, "Hold on to me."

JJ wrapped her arms around Morgan. It was like they were trying to protect eachother.

Edgewood looked at Hotch and Emily, as if to give the play by play "It's about to happen."

JJ tried to relax knowing that it would make the process easier. She felt the tip of Morgan's head align with her hot center and his fingers grip her back. This was going to happen, JJ held on to him tightly, she didn't realize she was gasping in a near panic then she felt it. Her middle separated as Morgan slowly slid in. She gasped one last time before her breath was nearly taken from her.

Hotch heard JJ breathe deeply, he knew what had happened. He looked at Emily who could no longer look at him.

Edgewood clapped childlike, "He's in." He watched as the agents went through the motions and when it looked like after a couple of strokes that Morgan was going to pull out he clarified, "You must ejaculate before you can pull out."

Morgan was holding on to JJ, pressing her tightly against him so he didn't have to look at her face. He could feel her trembling and crying softly against him. He almost stopped overcome with how he was making JJ feel and said, "Am I hurting you?"

"No, just get it over with."

Emily could hear Morgan's breathing quicken. The faster it got the more he started to make small pleasurable grunts. He was getting close. Last night Emily had heard the same sound when he was making love to her.

JJ just kept clinging to him, it was starting to feel good and she hated herself for it. She put her lips to Morgan's ear, "Hurry, please."

Hotch could barely keep a seat, another man was with his woman, how could they ever get past this?

Morgan was almost ready to climax, a few more strokes and it happened.

Edgewood struck the air with his fist, "Yes."

JJ could feel Morgan release inside her, pumping in a sea of sperm. As close as she was to Morgan's chest she could feel his heart beating against her.

Morgan pulled out and immediately started to put his clothes back on.

When Morgan pulled out JJ felt his cum run out of her. Quickly she grabbed her panties and re-dressed herself.

Once redressed the two agents avoided eye contact and stood to their feet behind Hotch's desk without moving. Neither one had a desire to find comfort in the agents sitting on the couch, they wanted to run, hide and escape this humiliation.

JJ had her hands crossed in front of her and could only look at the floor. Uncomfortably she stood as her panties were becoming sticky and soaked.

Morgan looked at the floor feeling ashamed.

Edgewood laughed, "This is great!" He looked at Emily and Hotch, "Now it's your turn."

* * *

 _I'd love to know what you thought! Thanks for reading! Emily and Hotch are next!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I apologize for the late posting I had went on a small vacation. I will post another chapter this week, thanks for reading! I appreciate all the reviews, it inspires me to post soon!_

* * *

JJ wiped her eyes and started to walk around Hotch's desk, the side furthest away from Edgewood. Morgan however had no problems walking past Edgewood and looking him in the eye. Once he passed Edgewood he walked towards the couch. JJ didn't finish walking across the room, she stopped halfway in between the couch and Hotch's desk, her arms dropped to her sides and she turned to her left to face Edgewood.

Hotch had stood to his feet, "JJ?" He noticed her behavior changed from withdrawn to confrontational, "No, JJ." Hotch said softly taking a step towards her with a subtle hint of demand in his voice.

JJ's lips tightened and she breathed forcefully through her nose, she glared at Edgewood, "You mother fu…" JJ bolted towards him.

"JJ! No!" Hotch yelled running after her to keep her from tackling Edgewood. His arms wrapped around her thin waist just before she made contact.

JJ fought in Hotch's arms, kicking and trying to push his arms off her, "Let me go Aaron! I'm going to kill him!"

Hotch rarely heard JJ call him Aaron. She didn't throw it around casually.

Edgewood laughed.

Morgan stood by the door and watched. He wanted to help Hotch but he had touched JJ enough.

Emily stood to her feet by herself and was slowly walking towards JJ and Hotch. Her eyes swelled with tears watching JJ. Her face contorted to hold back the salty emotion causing pain to radiate through the right side of her cheek, she grimaced placing her hand over the open gash across her cheekbone. Despite the pain and dizzy feeling that accompanied her steps she continued to walk towards the couple.

Morgan could only observe Emily stumbling towards Hotch and JJ, nearly falling with every step. He took no initiative to help her, selfishly he still felt too dirty and ashamed to even place his hands on her. In his mind he was unworthy.

Hotch couldn't calm JJ.

"Let me go Aaron!" JJ yelled.

Hotch could feel JJ's nails digging into his forearms as she pushed down on him, "No JJ, everyone will die." Hotch tried to tell her.

"We don't know that!"

"We can't take the chance." Hotch told her, "Your part is over."

"It's just begun." JJ said, being reminded of the horrific deed that had just been done. Tears started to stream down her face, "Get your hands off of me." Her voice quivered to a whisper, she gritted her teeth, "Don't touch me." She could feel Hotch's grip loosen around her.

Emily watched as Hotch backed away, releasing his grip around JJ's waist. "JJ." Emily said holding her arms towards JJ.

JJ dropped to her knees and Emily's arms embraced her as they went to the floor.

JJ needed Emily's comfort once she was enveloped in it. She leaned on her for support when suddenly it was ripped away from her.

Edgewood walked up to Emily and jerked on her shoulder, pulling her backwards onto the floor.

Emily watched as the tiles on the ceiling doubled, when she fell backwards.

"Emily!" JJ yelled. Desperately she reached for her, to stop her from being pulled away when Edgewood's foot met with her chest, sending her in the opposite direction. She felt Hotch's arms catch her but as badly as she didn't want them touching her she couldn't speak or breath. There was an immediate void of air, her blue eyes desperately searched the room for the capacity to breath. Her hands went to her chest and then it came, the first wheezing gasp accompanied by searing pain that expelled a tormenting moan.

Morgan's heroic nature could no longer allow him to stand by. He went to Emily and helped her up, but he couldn't find the words to say anything to her, he couldn't say her name or ask her if she was okay. Once she was on her feet and steady he removed his hands from her.

Emily tried to look at Morgan, "Derek?" she said to him, but agonizingly she watched him look

even farther away and suddenly she felt so alone. She looked back to JJ who was still struggling to catch her breath. She stumbled over and helped Hotch to get JJ to stand.

When JJ felt Emily's hands touch her she leaned on her totally, pulling herself away from Hotch.

Emily looked at Hotch empathetically seeing the disappointment and guilt on his face. Emily helped JJ to the couch.

Edgewood said calmly, "I've had enough of this." He pressed a button and this time the explosion came from overhead. All the agents stumbled to the floor. The room shook and the explosion sounded as if the roof would cave in, ceiling tiles fell busting in a cloud of white dust as they hit the floor.

Emily and JJ held tightly to one another in a rain of dust and debris. Morgan leaned against the wall on the way down to the floor to keep from falling. Hotch fell to his knees, looking around the room, this was all too much. They were defenseless, there had to be something he could do, but instead he watched helplessly and hoped the roof wouldn't cave in.

When the room quit shaking Hotch quickly stood to his feet facing Edgewood.

When the dust settled Edgewood cleared his throat and crushed a few chunks of ceiling tiles as he walked across the floor towards Hotch. "Go behind your desk and start to undress." Edgewood looked at Emily and pointed his gun at her, "If you don't want me to bust your other cheekbone I suggest you get behind this desk and start undressing as well."

Hotch stepped behind his desk and slipped out of his suit jacket and in that moment his office phone began to ring. He looked at Edgewood for a confirmation to pick up the phone.

Edgewood walked over to the phone and hit the speaker button, "This is Edgewood."

"Agent Edgewood this is David Rossi, I need confirmation that Hotch, JJ, Morgan and Emily are okay, I was just concerned because of the explosions." Rossi was trying to play it cool and remained calm.

"Aren't you concerned whether or not I'm okay?" Edgewood asked him, with a tone of insult.

"Of course and I presumed you were since you answered the phone. I would like to hear from the other agents if that's okay."

Edgewood nodded to Hotch.

Hotch glared at Edgewood and responded, "This is Hotch, were fine."

"Did you hear that Agent Rossi?"

"Loud and clear." Rossi said, unsatisfied that the people he cared about were just out of reach and possibly in a life threatening situation.

Edgewood hit the end button, "Okay, now that's over we can proceed."

Outside Rossi was restless, he knew this had to come to an end and that it was just a matter of waiting.

Emily helped JJ get a comfortable seat then made her way behind Hotch's desk. She was standing behind Hotch, looking at his back while he faced Edgewood. Emily crossed her arms and grabbed the bottom of her maroon shirt, swiftly she slipped it off and laid it on Hotch's desk.

Hotch glared at Edgewood. He started to work at loosening his tie. While he stared down Edgewood he remembered one other time where he was in a similar situation while un-doing his tie. He was with Reid in a small room and an unrestrained serial killer threatened his life and that of Reid's. Hotch had been ready to take him out with his bare hands and now he wanted to do the same thing to Edgewood but instead he was going to have to use those hands to inappropriately touch a woman he cared about and respected in a professional way.

Emily un-zipped her pants wondering why Hotch hadn't turned around. _Just get it over with,_ she told herself. She pushed her pants down, slipped them off her feet and stood back up in her underwear and bra.

Hotch pulled his tie from underneath his collar and tossed it on his desk. He then proceeded to jerk his shirt tail out of the waist band of his pants.

Emily looked at Morgan standing subdued in the corner of Hotch's office, by the door. JJ was on the couch, arms crossed in front of her looking down.

Edgewood didn't back down from Hotch's glare, "Aaron you look as if you want to fight, but we all know what that will end in, don't we? I want you to turn around and face Emily."

Hotch hesitantly turned his back to Edgewood. He didn't like having his back to him, but he liked being in between him and Emily. He was surprised to see Emily already in her bra and panties, it caused him to immediately look away but then he looked back at her. It was a confusing feeling, he didn't want to look at her feeling as if he was already violating her but then at the same time he didn't want her to think he was repulsed by her. The look on her face was a determined one as if she had a job to do. This look gave him the push he needed to get the job done. That's what is was, a job. He didn't look at JJ for she was already disconnected from him and he wasn't sure he would ever get her back and right now he could only imagine what Morgan was thinking, had this been any other situation he Morgan would have fought. Hotch finished getting into his boxers.

It felt like an eternity to Emily watching Hotch undress. She felt her body beginning to feel chilled, standing there nearly naked. When he was finally in his boxers she initiated the first move, taking a step towards him. She wrapped her arms around his fit frame, liking the much needed warmth but at the same time she found herself pulling away after she wrapped her arms around him. It was so wrong and it just didn't feel right. She was trying to do this but it was going to be harder than she was trying to make it out to be. While pulling away she felt Hotch place his hands on her back and push her into him, but at the same time he did so she could feel him fumbling at her bra clasp. She held tight to him.

Hotch needed Emily to make the first move, as strong as he tried to be most of the time he needed her to initiate this, when she did it was the push he needed to do what was necessary.

When Emily felt her bra loosen she put her thumbs in the top of Hotch's boxer waist band and slipped it over his rounded bottom, letting them fall to the floor. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Hotch pulled down her panties, feeling the texture of the lace between his fingertips.

Holding to one another they ungracefully went to the floor.

The floor felt gritty beneath Emily's back as she laid on top of little pieces of ceiling tile from the last explosion.

Hotch wondered what he was going to do to become erect. He closed his eyes, laying on top of Emily. He remembered the night he spent with JJ and started to slide his hand over Emily's ample breast. He thought of JJ's pleasurable moans and how she felt beneath his embrace. It didn't take long for him to become ready, once he was he removed his hand from Emily's breast.

Emily could feel when Hotch was ready. He began to move down resting himself at her hot center, she tilted her pelvis and relaxed. They were laying tightly against one another with their heads side by side unable to look at each other. Emily kept her arms around him, pressing her fingers into his back.

Hotch whispered, "Are you ready?"

"Just get it over with." Emily's voice quivered.

Hotch took a deep breath and tried to enter Emily gently. He could feel her trembling beneath him and pressed her against him tighter.

Edgewood watched with pleasure, "Remember to get off inside her."

Morgan and JJ weren't reacting, they could only think of what had happened and how it would change their lives.

Emily started to feel pleasure, "Hurry, please." She begged him, she didn't want to get off, it wasn't right. As morbid as it was she thought of bloody images from past cases, to keep from enjoying the feeling of Hotch sliding in and out of her.

Hotch sped up at her request to get off quicker. He tried to hold in the pleasure he was feeling, but couldn't help but breath harder as the adrenaline raced through his veins.

Emily heard Hotch expel muted grunts against her ear. This couldn't end soon enough. _Hurry, please hurry._ She bit hard on her lip.

Hotch could feel he was getting close, just a few more strokes and finally…he released. As soon as he was finished he awkwardly stumbled around putting his clothes on, trying not to look at Emily.

Emily's body tensed when she felt him release. As soon as he pulled out she rolled over and started to put her panties back on. She could feel the grit sticking to her back and now to her knees.

Once both agents were dressed Hotch stood behind his desk. Emily leaned on it, trying to keep herself standing. Her head was swimming and she was very lightheaded. She took deep breaths, to keep her balance and consciousness attracting Hotch's attention. Hotch looked in Emily's direction and stood next to her, not sure if he she help her or not and finally he decided to say, "Edgewood, we have done what you asked. Let us go, Prentiss needs medical attention."

"I'm fine." Emily said waving it off.

Edgewood walked over towards Hotch's office door, forcing Morgan to move onto the couch, "It's time to end this."

* * *

 _I'd love to know what you thought! Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I had a hard time with this chapter, it was harder to write than I thought. It's not over yet, more heart ache and humiliation to come._

 _Thanks for all the reviews and reading!_

* * *

Rossi, Reid, Erin Strauss and a handful of other FBI agents stood in the bull pen, waiting impatiently when finally they heard noise coming from Hotch's door. All the agents un-holstered their weapons. Rossi stood at the bottom of the stairs that led straight up to Hotch's office, Reid was only a few feet behind him. As they watched, the door seemed to open perpetually slow. It was slow enough for Rossi's mind to race with uncertainty of who would step out from behind the door, regardless though he was ready. _Let them be alright, please…_ Rossi's thoughts were interrupted when a body started to emerge. It was Edgewood.

"Give it up Edgewood." Rossi told him as he stepped out on the catwalk.

"Give up what?" Edgewood played dumb. "I was in a meeting."

"We both know differently don't we?"

Morgan stepped up behind Edgewood, "Let him go Rossi."

"Something has happened." Reid whispered to Rossi, he could tell something was terribly wrong by Morgan's demeanor.

Rossi lowered his weapon, knowing better than to go against Morgan. Edgewood started to descend the catwalk.

"I'd listen to him if I was you, that Derek he's a smart one." Edgewood said thumbing over his shoulder towards Morgan.

Edgewood was smiling, making his way past Rossi.

Reid focused his attention on Edgewood, "Were not just going to let him walk out of here."

Hotch's dominant voice rang with authority as he said, "Let him go Reid."

Rossi looked back over his shoulder and saw Hotch standing next to Morgan, just outside his office. He was barely put together, missing his tie and jacket with his dress shirt only part of the way buttoned and un-tucked.

Edgewood made it to the bull pen doors and stopped, he turned around. "Could I have everyone's attention please?" He unbuttoned his shirt to reveal another bomb. "I will no longer be humiliated." Slowly he pulled a detonator out of his pocket.

Reid was closest to him and was readily reminded of a similar situation, it was the time he faced The Fisher King. "Everybody get down!" He yelled.

Edgewood smiled, "Ta, ta."

An explosive shock wave knocked everyone off their feet. The glass doors shattered, sending shards of shrapnel in all directions. This was accompanied by four subsequent explosions, one from Reid's desk, another from Rossi's office, one from Garcia's lair and one from the main lobby. The walls trembled, fracturing the once solid frame of the building. The floors violently tremored beneath the agents, filing cabinets rumbled, computers fell to the floor, sending sparks into the air from ripping power cords. Ceiling tiles fell, shattering onto the floor, using some of the agents to break their fall. Lights flickered in an array of papers being rained down from the ceiling and then all at once everything was…still.

The bombs had not been big enough to take out the building and they were small enough not to kill everyone in its vicinity, but they were strong enough to do permanent damage depending on one's proximity.

Emily and JJ were farthest from the explosion and did not reap the full effects; though the explosion sent Emily's head spinning, one last time before causing her to fall unconscious to the floor, behind Hotch's desk.

JJ was seemingly unaffected sitting on the couch, for she had not moved when Edgewood exited the office.

Morgan nearly stumbled down the stairs of the catwalk and Hotch fell backwards.

JJ stood to her feet as the dust was still settling, she hadn't realized Emily was laying behind Hotch's desk unconscious and ran to Hotch's doorway, her eyes immediately focused on Reid who was laying beneath a heavy filing cabinet, "Spencer!" JJ stepped over Hotch's feet and bumbled over Morgan running down the catwalk. She didn't stop until she fell to her knees at Reid's side, trying to see if he was conscious. She tried to lift the heavy filing cabinet, "Someone please help! Spencer! Were here! We'll get you out! Help! Someone…please!" Her eye sight blurred with tears, a helpless feeling rushed over her. Her heart ached and her breathing quickened. With all her strength she could feel the tendons and ligaments tense tightly in her arms and across her shoulders, her back strained and her thighs tensed as she tried to raise the cabinet alone.

Hotch was alerted to JJ's panicked voice. His head shot in her direction briefly catching a glimpse of her painstakingly, trying to lift a filing cabinet. He quickly stood to his feet and went to aid her also running past Morgan whom he realized was okay when he saw him moving around slowly, so he didn't stop to help him.

Morgan was trying to regain his bearings when he heard JJ call out Reid's name. He looked around and saw Reid's bloody face sticking out from under the filing cabinet, unconscious. "Reid!" He found a surge of adrenaline and ran next to Hotch to move the filing cabinet.

Hotch yelled, "On three…one…two…three." The three agents lifted the cabinet and toppled it over. The drawers fell out on Reid's back.

JJ frantically started throwing the drawers off of him. "Spence! Spence! It's JJ can you hear me?"

Hotch went to feel for a pulse and was relieved when he felt a faint pulse beneath his fingertips. "He's alive." He nodded toward JJ and for the first time since her sexual exchange with Morgan she looked at him and nodded, only to look back at Reid. Hotch watched as she held Reid's hand not just as if she was holding on for his life, but her own.

When Reid had been assessed, Garcia was the next person on Morgan's mind, "Garcia!" He jumped up and tried to avoid tripping over Edgewood's mutilated body, on his way out of the bull pen.

Rossi was trying to sit up, "Wait." He strained to say. He heard Morgan say Garcia's name and knew he was going to go after her.

Hotch went to Rossi's side, reluctantly moving away from a broken JJ. Hotch first noticed glass was embedded in the side of Rossi's face, "What is it?" Hotch asked.

"Garcia, she's okay." Rossi was having a hard time breathing, "Stop, Morgan."

"Morgan!" Hotch yelled at him.

Morgan was holding his left side as he came back through the frames of the bull pen doors. He stepped over to Hotch who had Rossi sat up, leaning against a desk.

Rossi tried to explain, "We were able to evacuate the building…down the back stairwells."

"Take it easy." Hotch said, he could tell Rossi was using a generous amount of effort to speak.

"The only people left are us in here and the ones in the front lobby."

Strauss had heard part of the conversation as she came to, "Outside, they have it locked down like Marshall Law." Strauss pulled a radio off her pants, "We need medics." She too leaned against a desk.

"Where are you hurt?" Hotch asked Rossi.

"Don't worry about me, I'll survive. Check the others."

Hotch looked at the next closest agent, who was next to Reid's desk, it was a man named Harvey Buchannan who had been with the Bureau for over twenty years. "Harvey?" Hotch was low to the ground and crawled a short length to him. When he turned the corner of Reid's desk he saw one of Harvey's legs had been blown off, on the other a bone was protruding from his pant leg and finally a piece of metal from Reid's desk was sticking out of his abdomen, it was obvious Harvey was dead. Hotch hung his head and closed his eyes.

Morgan moved across the room, the first two agents he came across were alive and recovering from the initial blow with only superficial wounds. The third agent had significant injuries and a broken hand.

After giving Harvey a silent moment, Hotch looked to his right and saw another veteran agent, Jim Hawkins. He was lying unconscious in blood that was pooling under his head. "Jim?" Hotch asked. There was no answer. He placed his fingers on his neck and sighed with relief when he felt a slight pulse. Hotch quickly pulled off his dress shirt, rolled it up and applied pressure to the back of Jim's head at an attempt to slow the bleeding. "Morgan, how are they?" Hotch asked, after covering all the agents in his vicinity.

For a moment the air seemed normal as if nothing humiliating happened in Hotch's office. Everyone seemed to act normal towards one another.

Morgan responded, "Everyone's okay."

It was apparent by the silence things were not well on Hotch's end.

Strauss looked behind her, "How's Harvey and Jim?"

"They were the closest to the bomb placed under Reid's desk." Hotch said.

"How are they?" Strauss re-iterated.

"Jim is alive with a pretty bad head wound, I'm trying to stop the bleeding."

"And Harvey?" Rossi asked.

"He didn't make it." Hotch said in a low tone.

After a few quiet moments, with only the sounds of JJ's crying to fill the space, Rossi asked, "Where's Emily. Is she okay?"

Morgan instinctively ran towards Hotch's office then stopped just outside the doorway, as he was blatantly reminded that things weren't always as they had been. After the blast he had initially forgot about what happened but it all came flooding back.

Rossi noticed the change in Morgan's behavior. Reid was right, something had happened.

The shame once again washed over Morgan and he reluctantly entered Hotch's office. The reluctance was not because he didn't want to help Emily, it was because he didn't feel worthy of her anymore, and if she had been conscious what would he say to her. The thought of having to speak to her was almost unbearable.

Upon first glance, Morgan didn't see Emily. He called her name once, then twice and finally when he looked behind Hotch's desk and saw her lying unconscious. Morgan looked closely and noticed the bruise around the gash, on her cheek, extended in an upwards angle, into her hairline. _She must have a concussion,_ he thought. Morgan knelt at her side. He went to grab her hand and stopped himself, he couldn't touch her. He looked at her stomach and could tell she was breathing, which satisfied his need to know she was okay; however she still needed grave medical assistance.

Morgan stayed with Emily, just looking at her. The old Morgan would be holding her in his arms, talking to her, trying to bring her into consciousness but he couldn't do that, not now. He just watched her, like a guardian angel, to make sure she kept breathing and there were no significant changes. Soon Morgan heard a parade of paramedics enter the bull pen. He ran to the catwalk and waved them in. He stood back as the paramedics hovered over her.

"What happened?" One of the paramedics asked.

"She was pistol whipped across the side of her face." Morgan replied, grimacing as he responded, remembering the moment it happened.

"Anything else?"

Morgan was silent, _yes there was something else._ Were they going to tell, did the paramedics need to know? Finally he said, "No there was nothing else."

"Okay. We will take good care of her agent."

Morgan followed them onto the catwalk as they carried her out of the room.

In the bull pen paramedics quickly attended to the other agents, only three needed to be carried out, one of those including Reid.

Hotch stood back and watched as they strapped Reid to a gurney. He observed JJ standing by with her arms protectively crossed in front of her body. Hotch wanted to be next to her and to hold her, but he couldn't, she wouldn't let him. Her silent rejection was like a knife straight through his heart. When Reid was carried away JJ just stood there and Hotch saw a paramedic approach her.

JJ felt like she had stopped and the world around her was spinning. _This can't be real, this didn't happen._ It did happen though and thoughts of it made her feel weak, she wasn't sure she would be able to get through this. Suddenly she heard a voice close to her that slowly brought her out of her thoughts.

"Ma'am are you okay? Ma'am?" A paramedic asked JJ.

Hotch overheard the paramedic and said, "She needs to be checked out, she was kicked in the chest."

"I'm fine." She said pushing the paramedic away from her. JJ glared at Hotch then proceeded to leave the bull pen, the glass crunched under her feet, when she reached Edgewood she stopped. JJ pulled her leg back and kicked the biggest chunk of his body with her foot three times.

Morgan, Rossi and Hotch went towards her to make her stop, but they didn't have to when she stopped herself then left abruptly.

Morgan was next leave, "I'm going to go find Garcia." He said. "I'll let her know how everyone is doing."

Hotch took a seat on a desk.

Rossi looked at Hotch, "He did something didn't he?"

Hotch only nodded affirmatively.

"Did he hurt JJ and Emily?" Rossi asked.

"No, not in the way you're asking."

"Then tell me, what happened?" Rossi pressed.

Hotch looked at Rossi with tear glazed eyes, he stood up and walked out of the bull pen without a word.

* * *

 _Will Reid survive and Will everyone find out what happened? Coming up in the next chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry I had a hard time figuring out which way I wanted this story to go. I will try to update this more frequently. Thank you so much for your comments, follows and reads!_

* * *

The steady rhythm of Reid's heartbeat pulsed in the dimly lit room, beep…beep…beep…beep. The sound was a reassuring one, but with each beep there was always a chance the next one would be long and steady and that made JJ uneasy. She caressed the back part of the top, of his head, as tears streamed down her cheeks. It was the only place she could touch without touching a part of him that was injured.

"You're going to be okay." She whispered in a quivering voice while trying to hold back the tears. "Were going to be okay." When she said that last statement she wasn't sure she believed it. The day had been too much and right now she felt so alone.

Rossi has just arrived and was making his rounds, checking on each member of the team. He stopped just outside of Reid's room. Standing at the doorway he could hear JJ sobbing. He sighed, still having no idea what happened in Hotch's office nor had he received word on Reid's condition. He stepped inside the room and caringly said, "JJ?"

JJ jumped at first, being caught off guard, but when she realized it was Rossi she unleashed the flood gates. Rossi came attentively to her side. He pulled a chair close to her. JJ leaned into his chest as soon as he was close enough, she felt his arms wrap around her like a warm blanket. "Shhh…everything is going to be okay." Rossi held her and rocked gently, to try and soothe her.

JJ, in her mind had no one else to cling to. She clutched his shirt, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." JJ felt guilty for crying on Rossi.

Rossi moved his hand to the back of her head, to hold her closer into him, letting her know he was comfortable being there for her. "It's okay. You have nothing to be sorry for. Cry all you want to."

"But…" JJ tried to recant and was cut off.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay right here with you, because I want to."

Fifteen minutes passed and JJ's crying subsided to disconnected sniffles that faded into unconsciousness leaving her resting in Rossi's arms.

When JJ finally went to sleep Rossi scanned Reid's body. He first noticed that all of Reid's exposed skin was covered in bloody splotches and gashes from the shrapnel. His head was wrapped with a tight dressing that had blood soaking through, Rossi assumed the dressing was hiding a deep gash from the corner of the filing cabinet that hit him. Rossi moved his eyes down to Reid's arms and hands. His right arm was in a cast that went from his knuckles to above his elbow. His left hand was wrapped so extremely you couldn't see his hands or fingers, Rossi was concerned that Reid may have been missing a couple of fingers. Rossi's heart began to physically hurt from all of the emotional pain swelling up inside him. He held back the tears as he looked further down Reid's body. Both of his legs looked to be propped up and very bulky, Rossi felt himself sigh with relief, it looked as though Reid still had both of his legs.

The monitor continued beep…beep…beep.

A few doors down another hospital room was occupied by one Emily Prentiss. Garcia was sitting at her bedside, sniffling with tears of sadness, unaware Hotch had approached the doorway.

Hotch had been making frequent rounds to Reid and Emily's rooms. This time when he approached Emily's room Garcia was crying. "Garcia?" He called to her from the doorway before taking a few steps inside.

Garcia didn't jump, she only turned around. "I just hate seeing her like this."

"She is going to be okay. The doctor put her in an induced coma because of the brain swelling, but he assured she will fine in a few days."

"I know, but this wasn't supposed to happen."

Hotch stepped up to Garcia and placed a hand on her shoulder. "How about you take a break? I'll stay with her."

"I am a little tired but…"

"No buts Garcia. Morgan is in the waiting room down the hall, I believe there is a couch if you would like to get some rest."

"Yes sir." Garcia stood up, "If something happens please let me know."

"Of course."

Garcia left the room.

Hotch took a seat next to Emily's bed, he didn't want to leave her alone and at the same time he didn't feel it was right to be with her, but putting his duty as a Unit Chief first he stayed with her.

Since arriving at the hospital Hotch had avoided contact with everyone but Garcia. He wanted to avoid Rossi's questions, JJ wouldn't let him be near her and she was keeping an eye on Reid. As for Morgan, Hotch didn't know what to say to him to even initiate a conversation.

Hotch looked at Emily and shame washed over him, _I should have done something to stop this._ "I'm sorry." He whispered. He thought of JJ a few doors down, when he last passed her down the hall she was sobbing in Rossi's arms. How would they get through this?

"What are you doing?" Morgan said harshly, stepping into Emily's doorway.

Hotch stood to his feet and turned around. "Garcia needed a break." Hotch said stoically.

"I just saw her, I was coming to take her place. You have no right to be here." Morgan said sternly.

Hotch wanted to avoid conflict and walked past Morgan into the hallway.

Morgan's chest deflated as he was left in silence to watch over Emily. He took a seat next to her bed. Hesitantly he grabbed her hand, making that the first time he has touched her since…since "it" had happened. Morgan hung his head ashamed, for not being there for her when she needed him. He had all but abandoned her and was realizing that now. He kissed the top of her hand, "I'm sorry Emily."

Hotch walked to Reid's room and paused at the doorway. He wanted to go in, but hesitated to because JJ was inside, he no longer could hear her crying. After a few extraneous moments of pondering he saw Rossi wave him in. As Hotch approached them he noticed JJ was leaning on Rossi's shoulder, asleep. He couldn't help the ache in his eyes as he tried to hold back the tears. It was only less than 32 hours ago he passionately held her in his arms and now only a few feet separated them but yet they were miles apart.

Hotch stepped up to her chair and gently ran his hand the length of her hair, feeling the soft, golden tendrils beneath his fingertips. He stared at her, watching her sleep peacefully.

"Big day." Rossi whispered.

Hotch could only nod his head while avoiding eye contact with Rossi. He wanted to hide the tears that swelled in his eyes.

"Is everything going to be okay?" Rossi asked with uncertainty. The dynamic of four of their team members has changed so dramatically.

Hotch once again ran his hand down JJ's hair. "I don't know." His voice wavered in the quiet of the room, which didn't go undetected.

"What happened?" Rossi asked, his voice volume increased causing JJ to stir slightly.

Hotch quickly retracted his hand and took a step back.

Rossi lowered his voice, "I don't think JJ will be leaving this room any time soon, would you ask the nurses if they could bring in another bed, and we can talk."

Hotch left the room. He didn't want to talk, not about today. It was too much too fast, no one has had time to process what happened. After Hotch approached a nurse about acquiring an extra bed for Reid's room he waited in the hall for Rossi to emerge. He didn't want JJ to see him. She made it clear she didn't want to be around him.

Ross finally entered the hallway.

"Is she okay?" Hotch asked.

"She went right back to sleep if that's what you're asking." There was a long moment of silence and then Rossi said, "I've only been here about a half hour. I thought it best if I stayed at the scene until all the logistics were wrapped up."

"You did the right thing." Hotch responded. "Were there anymore agents killed?"

"A few." Rossi said solemnly.

"Who was Edgewood's accomplice?"

"Agent Marcus Toomey, also rejected for a position."

"Then why kill themselves?" Hotch asked.

"They got what they wanted. Edgewood knew his career was over after whatever it was he planned to do, he knew it would leak out at some point and he had the satisfaction of seeing the people he wanted to suffer. Toomey went along with it because he wanted to take out as many agents as he could, he couldn't live with the rejection anymore and killing the people that hurt him and then killing himself was like killing two birds with one stone. "

Silence lingered as they walked down the hall. After passing a few rooms Rossi asked, "How is everyone here?"

"Breathing." Hotch replied.

Rossi and Hotch walked past Emily's room. Morgan had a hold of her hand and was watching her sleep. They continued down the hall without stopping.

"What happened in there today?" Rossi asked.

Silence.

The agents turned a corner and saw Garcia sleeping on a waiting room couch. They paused momentarily then continued past the vending machines.

"Tell me, can the team recover?"

Hotch sighed, "There is an old robbery case we worked a few years ago before Gideon left. The un-sub would make his victims undress…" Hotch's voice trailed off. It was the only way he knew how to describe what happened today.

Rossi thought a moment, "I remember the case." He let his mind process and then it came to him, "No not…that son of a…"

Soon pounding footsteps could be heard behind them, approaching rapidly. Hotch and Rossi stopped and spun around quickly.

Hotch was half glad to be distracted by something other than what they were talking about.

The person approaching was a nurse. It was apparent that something was wrong. "Are one of you Agent Hotchner?"

"I am." Hotch said stoically.

The nurse stuck out her hand holding a note.

Hotch took the note.

Out of breath the nurse tried to explain, "I just received a call…they said it was an emergency."

"Thank you." Rossi said.

Hotch opened the note.

EDGEWOOD AND TOOMEY MAY BE DEAD BUT THE GAME ISN'T OVER. AS HE PROMISED TO ME IT'S MY TURN. TODAY IS ONLY THE BEGINNING. IN THE WORDS OF A PROFILER, THERE IS ANOTHER "UN-SUB" ON THE LOOSE AND ITS ME. BET YOU CAN'T GUESS WHO. WATCH THOSE CLOSEST TO YOU BECAUSE I'M COMING FOR THEM.

YOURS TRULY,

THE UN-SUB

"What does it say?" Rossi asked.

Hotch dropped the note and took off running toward's Reid's room.

* * *

 _I'd love to know what you thought!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the reviews!_

 _Hopefully this will make sense and come together a little bit more in this chapter._

 _I have a hard time writing Demily stuff some times so I will try not to let you Demily fans down._

 _Hope ya'll enjoy!_

* * *

Hotch barely made the turn into Reid's room. He couldn't make out if JJ was still in there and instinctively called out to her, "JJ." Just as he made it next to her bed, she sat up.

"What's wrong?" JJ replied without thinking. For a moment all she knew was that she had been awakened abruptly, the thoughts of what happened that day didn't enter mind, not until she had a few seconds to take in the room and Hotch standing in front of her. Her heart was pounding, she could feel it thumping against her chest. She slowly crawled back inside herself.

Hotch sighed with relief when she sat up and for a few brief seconds he could sense the normalcy they once had. As the moment lingered he could feel the tension once again begin to thicken. "I just needed to make sure you were alright."

"No." JJ said meekly then she yelled, "No! I'm not alright!"

Hotch knew what she was referring to but he needed to elaborate, "JJ…"

JJ cut him off, "Please leave." Her voice quivered, quieting once again.

"There's been another threat and I just had to make sure you were still okay."

"What threat?" JJ could feel herself pulling away from him physically the longer he stood there. She couldn't make eye contact.

Hotch was silent a moment as he thought. He felt the threat was aimed at all of them bringing death for some while others are left to suffer the loss. He didn't know how he could explain that.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter." JJ said, before giving him a chance to explain. "I'm already dead."

"You're not dead to me, in fact you matter very much." Hotch said.

"Not after today…" JJ clinched her jaw, "…I will never get over this."

Hotch's heart sank. He had put it all out of his mind, making himself numb to it, focusing on everyone else, he couldn't conquer this conversation head on, not right now. "I'm going to be right outside the door if you need me." Hotch turned to leave and before he reached the door he stopped, "I don't think differently of you and if I thought I could, I would have stopped it."

"I know." JJ whispered through the tears.

* * *

Rossi ran to the waiting room Garcia was in, "Garcia?"

Wearily she stirred.

"Penelope." Rossi said again, lightly tapping her on the shoulder, trying to wake her.

Garcia fumbled to a sitting position, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Just come with me." Together they went to Emily's room.

Morgan was startled when Rossi and Garcia entered the room. Garcia stepped over to Emily's bed and Morgan stood taking a few steps towards Rossi, "What is it?"

Rossi looked at Garcia then at Morgan, "There has been another threat."

Morgan looked back at Garcia who had started to cry and then at Emily. He didn't want to ask too many questions to raise anymore alarm than there already has been. "I'll stay here with Emily and Garcia. Where's Hotch?"

"Checking on JJ and Reid." Rossi stepped back out the door, "I'll be back with more information."

Morgan closed the door behind him, for extra security.

Rossi stepped down the hall where Hotch was standing outside of Reid's room, just getting off the phone.

"Strauss is taking us off the case." Hotch said.

"Well that won't work." Rossi said, "Do we think it's another person in the agency? Someone who has had a blow to their ego?"

"That's what they are thinking."

"How are we going to keep everyone safe?" Rossi asked.

"I don't know." Hotch said frustrated. "We will work on getting a plan together the next few days. Everyone will have protective details and I have some agents coming to the hospital as we speak."

"Good. I'll get Garcia a computer and see if we can't dig up some information."

"I need to talk to Morgan. Will you stay with JJ?"

"Of course." Rossi walked into the room, to let JJ know Hotch was stepping down the hall to speak with Morgan.

Hotch walked down the hall, stoically, contemplating how his conversation with Morgan would go. When he reached Emily's room Hotch asked Morgan to come out into the hallway, so he could fill him on what was going on. The conversation went well considering the new dynamic. After they were finished talking official business Hotch said, "I don't know how this is going to work?"

"Neither do I?" Morgan agreed.

"We will have to work together but…" It was hard to talk about it, completing a sentence on the subject was more strenuous than anticipated.

Silence.

Morgan could feel his body tense up, "Could we have stopped it? I keep thinking there was something we could have done to…"

"No." Hotch said, "There was nothing. The risk was too great." Hotch felt he needed to say something to reassure Morgan and looking at the situation from a profilers prospective made sense.

Morgan put his fist against the wall, "I'm sorry man…about JJ."

"I'm sorry about Prentiss."

Both men apologized to each other, it didn't feel like the right words but it was all they had, on the subject. Guilt seared through every fiber of them, for one another and for themselves. Neither one of them had a reason to feel guilty nor a reason to apologize but it just seemed right for the moment.

Morgan's chest tightened and his heart ached, "What do I say to her?" Morgan banged his fist against the wall again. "I failed her today."

Hotch looked at the floor then back up at Morgan, "Say what you feel, be honest."

Morgan looked at Hotch, "And is that working for you?"

"JJ wants nothing to do with me." Hotch sighed, "All I know is were going to have to work together to get through this and in time she might change her mind.

Morgan and Hotch stood in the hallway, together they had just shared a very deep conversation exposing their vulnerabilities. In that moment it came easy for them more than it ever had, what is talking anyway, compared to the full exposure they suffered less than twelve hours ago. The dynamic had changed, under different circumstances they never would have shared the deepest parts of themselves. They didn't make much eye contact and their statements landed in the air numbly, trying to cover the emotion inside.

"I don't want to lose her Hotch."

"Then fight for her."

"Are you going to fight for JJ?"

"I'll have to."

* * *

Emily sat on the edge of her hospital bed. She had a slight headache from the trauma and recovery but other than that physically she was okay. She sat with her back to the door, knowing Morgan was standing right outside, waiting.

Emily felt her heart begin to pace, her chest started to heave acutely. _I can't go out there. How am I going to get through this?_ Emily took a long breath through her nose and out her mouth, _focus on the case._ A few more deep breaths and she had herself calmed back down. She stood to her feet and proceeded to leave the room, when she opened the door Morgan was leaning against the wall.

Emily didn't hesitate to start the conversation so she could steer it in the direction she wanted it to go, avoiding topics of earlier events in the week. "Has Garcia narrowed down the list of possible suspects?"

"She is working on it, there are more people rejected within the Bureau than you might think. We figure it's someone who actually works there or who did work there. It has been narrowed down to all people rejected for positions on our team. We have went back ten years. Garcia is checking Edgewood and Toomey's communication records to see if we can narrow down the list even further." Morgan said.

"Did they find out who the threat was mainly aimed after?" Emily asked as they approached the elevator.

"Potentially all of us. Our resources are limited without setting Strauss off, letting her know were still involved with the case, so progress is moving slow."

"How long did she put us off work?"

"At least a couple of weeks, Reid a few more. He still has one more week in the hospital, but he will be okay."

The elevator doors opened, "I can't wait to get home."

"About that." Morgan said. "We have all been placed under protection. We can't go home."

Emily's heart sank, she immediately became nauseated. She just wanted to be alone. "Where are we going?" She asked quietly.

Morgan noticed a slight change in Emily's demeanor and voice. "We have three double, adjoining rooms. When Reid gets out of the hospital we will move to another location."

Emily backed into the corner of the elevator, she had yet to make solid eye contact with Morgan. She tried to control her breathing but in her efforts to do so she felt herself losing control.

"Emily?" Morgan said.

"I'm fine." Emily tried to say persuasively, she sensed the concern in his voice.

"Emily I…"

"No." Emily cut him off. "I can't…please…it will just take time."

"I'm here Emily, when I wasn't before, I am now."

The elevator opened, Emily exited first without responding to Morgan. Swiftly she headed out of the hospital doors. An unmarked car waited for them, with two undercover agents in the front. She slid inside the car, pressing herself against the door, staring out the window.

Morgan felt weary anticipating the emotional road ahead. Despondent he slid in the back seat with her. The ride was silent and finally they arrived discreetly at the hotel.

Once they entered the hotel Emily immediately noticed undercover agents dressed casually as hotel guests, not too many to seem noticeable but enough to feel protected; however in the back of everyone's mind they know it may not be enough.

After ascending the stairs to the fifth floor, Morgan and Emily walked down a long hallway welcoming the level ground. Morgan stopped at room 521, he slid the card and went in. Emily followed. As they entered the room it was apparent something had happened. Everyone was together with their bags packed and gathered on the floor. "What's happened?" Morgan asked.

"He knows were here." Garcia said in tears.

"He sent a crossword puzzle." JJ said, looking at the floor emotionless.

"I received it directly." Rossi said.

"Have you solved it?" Emily asked avoiding any eye contact and trying to avoid entering everyone's personal space while keeping them out of hers.

"Yes." Hotch said. "The names extending from the word SUFFER are AARON and MORGAN. The names extending from the word DEATH are JENNIFER and PRENTISS."

Garcia was hammering away at the keys, "I am cross checking anyone who has been rejected for those four specific positions."

Morgan interjected. "I think it's worth noting he wasn't consistent with our names. For two of us he used first names and for the other two of us he used last names. Was it just for the sake of the puzzle or intentional?"

"That's something we will have to find out." Rossi stated.

Emily slumped on the edge of the bed.

The fight and drive the team once had was destroyed. It was like Emily and JJ had given up, what they went through already had been enough, they didn't have anything left in them to try.

"There was a note." Rossi said.

Morgan took the note, it read:

I THOUGHT I WOULD HELP YOU OUT WITH A LITTLE PUZZLE, SINCE YOU HAVE BEEN TAKEN OFF THE CASE. I HAD TO MAKE IT FUN.

THE UN-SUB

* * *

 _Love to know what you thought! I did work the crossword puzzle so I'm sorry if I didn't explain well on here or if its confusing._


	7. Chapter 7

_The next chapter in the story. I apologize for my delay. I hope you enjoy, I'm finding these emotions extremely hard to put into words. Thank you for continuing to read._

* * *

"Let him come." JJ said emotionless, staring blankly at the flecks of burgundy, on the cream colored wall paper.

Garcia's fingers quit racing across the keys making the room go profoundly silent; however only briefly. It didn't take long for Garcia to break the silence with an emotional gasp followed by a blunt, "No." Her fingers pranced along the keyboard even more frantically than before, "I'll find him. I know I can." Tears streamed down her blush cheeks.

Morgan placed a hand on Garcia's shoulder. He dared not look at JJ or Emily, but only glanced in Hotch's direction with desperation beaming from his eyes.

Emily shared the same emotion as JJ. Her stomach quivered nauseously wanting to agree, but for JJ's sake she couldn't. She cared too much for JJ to allow her to give in. Emily looked in JJ's direction. "I'm tired of the games."

JJ looked at her hand, it started to tremble, her body shivered nervously, she could no longer hold in the words, "I would rather be dead, than live another minute like this." The emotion tried to purge itself from her body, she clinched her teeth and held her arms tight against herself. "It doesn't matter what we do, he'll find us." She closed her eyes, hanging her head. "I just want to die."

Hotch's face tensed, in an attempt to hold back his physical emotion, "I won't let you…die." He was disappointed that he couldn't hide the quiver in his voice.

JJ jumped to her feet, "You won't let me?" She took two steps towards him, "From where I'm standing you can't stop anything, especially not this." JJ stepped past him, careful that her body wouldn't touch anyone especially Hotch. Without looking back she attempted to leave the room.

"JJ." Hotch said sternly in attempt to stop her from leaving, without physically making her stay there, but she didn't stop. "JJ." He called again, calmly but urgently stepping towards her.

JJ fumbled with the locks on the door.

"No. JJ." Garcia cried quietly.

Morgan didn't know what to do, he couldn't even say her name, not in front of Hotch. _He might take it wrong;_ however he started to walk towards her just in case he physically needed to help make her stay.

Emily knew that if Morgan and Hotch both tried to physically stop her from leaving the room, it would only add to her trauma even though it would be in her best interest. Silently Emily made a quick, quiet pursuit, pushing past the two men, feeling each of them brush against her as she made a path between them. Her body cringed, she felt the bile creep up her throat, it was all too much.

JJ was fighting to escape, he breathing panicked. She felt her legs beginning to give way in frustration, _why won't this lock work? I have to get out of here!_

Emily needed to stop this, calmly, but was struggling with her own trauma that disrupted her concentration. Her abilities to compartmentalize seemed to be fading.

Hotch and Morgan were so desperate to stop anything bad from happening that they would do whatever it takes to keep Emily and JJ safe, even if it meant dragging JJ away from the door kicking and screaming. They both had something to prove, not only to themselves but to the ones they love.

Garcia could only watch in her own horror, unable to intervene.

Rossi had been fumbling with the key to his room thinking about what JJ had said. In a quiet panic he was formulating a plan to get everyone calmed down, before JJ escaped and before Hotch and Morgan had to fight her.

Emily reached the door, leaning into it, also feeling weak from the pent up emotion. She slid down to JJ's level, who was now on her knees crying and frantically trying to twist the bolt. Emily's eyes met JJ's glistening blue orbs. In that moment they shared a commonality, one of suffering, unknowing, uncertainty, fear and trauma. They were damaged and in that moment they were not alone.

JJ's emotions subsided almost immediately, she grabbed each of Emily's hands and together they stood to their feet.

Rossi spoke up, making a statement that would draw the attention of everyone in the room, "I agree with JJ, let him come."

"What? No." Garcia pleaded.

"Rossi? Are you serious?" Morgan said exasperated.

"David." Hotch said, giving him a glare that told him to back off.

"Hear me out. I'm sick of playing into the un-sub's hand. Let's give him what he wants. Turn the tables."

"How do we do that?" Morgan asked.

"Stage their deaths." Hotch stated.

"I'll do it." Emily said without hesitation.

"There is nothing else left to lose." JJ said shutting down, once again pulling away from everyone in the room, even Emily, letting herself fall into the corner.

Emily couldn't wait for the solitude in her death, she hated being around everyone, constantly fighting to maintain her composure. She needed to escape to let it all out. Briefly she glanced between Morgan and Hotch and drew a deep breath, _don't lose it, not now. How do I get out of this room without being too obvious that I'm upset and hurt?_ "It's late I'd like to get some rest, while you plan my death." Emily walked through the passageway to the adjoining room, closing the door behind her.

JJ didn't say a word and followed.

Emily walked into the dimly lit room. She sat on the end of the bed closest to her. A few brief moments passed, she heard the door open and saw JJ step in. Emily made eye contact and then looked back at the floor. She stared deeply into the cracks of her worn, leather boots.

JJ walked over to the other bed, sitting on the edge just as Emily had.

Together they sat in silence.

Emily's heart searched for any remaining feelings she may have had for Morgan. Her endeavor was fruitless, there was nothing left, she was empty. An all-consuming sadness followed, covering the emptiness with a dense shroud of darkness. The person who was supposed to protect her couldn't, she knew reasonably she couldn't blame him but wanted to. She was mad at him but didn't understand why. She contemplated on how JJ had been with Hotch moments ago and couldn't help but ask softly, disrupting the silence. "Do you still love Hotch?" She asked JJ quietly.

"It doesn't feel like I do."

"How are we supposed to get through this?" Emily asked.

"I'm just ready to die and part of me hopes I really do." JJ sighed, "I'm so humiliated. Do you feel that?"

"Yes, with every cell in my body." Emily continued to sit solemnly, it was hard to think about the humiliation so she tried to divert the conversation. "Do you think Rossi's plan will work?"

"How do you do that? How do you focus?" It was obvious JJ seemed to be slightly irritated that she wasn't keeping it together like Emily.

Emily was immediately taken aback, she didn't mean her questions to be demeaning to JJ. She felt sick to her stomach, this time it was too much, everything she fought to hold in her body she was rejecting. She bolted to the bathroom and fell to her knees heaving up what little there was to heave. _I didn't mean it,_ she thought as her body spasmed.

JJ started to cry and ran into the bathroom. She quickly wet a wash cloth with cold water and knelt next to Emily. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

When Emily finished, she looked up catching her breath. She took the rag and wiped her mouth, "No I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I care about you JJ. I just don't know how to deal…" Emily's words were cut off by her tears. They fell into each other's arms, holding tightly to one another and cried.

Hotch was standing in the small passageway, guarding the door to the girl's room, just in case. He could hear the sorrow pouring from its walls into his soul. An ache ripped through his heart, he fought for a steady breath. His chest heaved slightly and hurt. "Garcia, Rossi. I'm going to go to the room down the hall. I need a minute." Hotch said barely holding it together. He knew as he entered the hall he would have to see Morgan who was guarding the outside door to their room and dreaded the encounter for his own vulnerability.

When Hotch stepped into the hall, he heard a ferocious commotion coming near the vending machines and noticed Morgan's absence. Momentarily distracted he curiously sought out the noise and quickly realized it was Morgan. Morgan never noticed him and he continued to his room. Hotch couldn't get inside quick enough and when he did, he could barely catch his breath. He grabbed a lamp and threw it against the wall, scattering ceramic all over the floor. Anger bursts from his seams. Taking a lesson or two from Morgan he slammed his fist into the wall and un-wanted tears ran down his face.

When Morgan heard the crying coming from the girl's room he beat his fist against the wall and bolted to the vending machines. Furiously he tried to rock them in an attempt to knock them over. His muscles bulged and his veins emerged with intensity none like he has ever felt before. Finally the snack machine fell on its side, crashing against the tile, all but shattering its frame. Morgan then proceeded kicking its exterior, desperately wanting to feel the physical pain instead of the emotional pain wreaking havoc on his body.

Garcia and Rossi were left alone.

Garcia closed her laptop and took of her glasses, sobbing.

Rossi sat next to her, pulling her into him.

"I want things to be the way they use to be." Garcia cried.

"Me too." Rossi agreed.

"You think they ever will?"

"In time." Rossi stated, "In time."

* * *

 _I hope you liked this chapter! I'd love to know what you thought! Let me know if there is anything you want to see happen, I'd love to hear some ideas!_


End file.
